


Just A Little Different

by LightningCloud9000



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: ConCop, Emmet has ADHD, GCBC loves him all the same, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, and acts like a child sometimes, constructioncop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Emmet and GCBC decide to go to have a nice day at the park but, Emmet's 'condition' ends up shining through.





	Just A Little Different

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Gay Legos because I'm a dork-
> 
> Also, quick note, I do actually have ADHD so- I do know how hard it is to focus on certain things.
> 
> But, anyways, Enjoy!

Emmet looked at his outfit in the mirror, a blue shirt with a pink pixel heart on it and some basic khaki shorts. He decided to brush his hair instead of leaving it messy even though Bad Cop liked his hair when it was messy. He jumped slightly when he heard his phone let out it's usual 'DING' whenever he got a text message. Emmet grinned when he saw it was Bad Cop.  
"I'm outside. -BC" The text read. Emmet quickly replied.  
"Coming! :)" Emmet pocketed his phone, wallet, and house keys before leaving his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Emmet got into the car and smiled seeing Bad Cop wearing his usual aviator shades, a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans. It was strange seeing him wear casual clothes, Emmet was just used to seeing him in his police uniform.  
"Hey, Bad Cop!" Emmet said with a toothy grin.  
"Hey." Bad Cop replied.  
"/Compliment his outfit./" Good Cop's voice chimed.  
"You look n-nice." Bad Cop complimented, cheeks a bright pink.  
"Heheh! Thanks! You look nice, too!" Emmet giggled, smile somehow getting wider.  
Bad Cop felt his cheeks get hotter as he replied. "T-Thanks..." 

Bad Cop got flustered so easily just simply complimenting him was enough to turn him as red as a tomato. Emmet wondered how he'd react whenever he flirted, he probably would be so nervous he wouldn't be able to form sentences. Emmet chuckled at the thought. The pair soon arrived at the park. It was a Wednesday afternoon so, it was pretty empty.

"The sun feels nice!" Good Cop chimed in, suddenly taking control.  
"Oh, Hello, Good Cop!" Emmet greeted.  
"Greetings, Emmet!" The man smiled back.  
"Oh! A blue bird!" Emmet suddenly shouted out, surprising Good Cop.  
"Sweet Bagels! Emmet, you startled me!" Good Cop yelped, gripping his chest.  
"S-Sorr- Oh! Blue Punchbuggy!" Emmet began before cutting himself and playfully punching G's arm.  
"Emmet, are you feeling okay?" G asked, sitting down on the nearby park bench.

Emmet took a deep breath before letting out an even deeper sigh.  
"G...I have ADHD. I try my best to pay attention and stay focused but sometimes, I just kinda blurt out like I just did." Emmet explained, sounding unusually sad.  
"Emmet..." Good Cop said, placing a hand on the construction worker's shoulder. Emmet didn't respond, he just kept staring at his red converse shoes.  
"Emmet. Look at me." Good Cop said, sternly. Emmet slowly turned his head to face the other man, tears forming in his eyes.  
"No matter what condition you have, we love you all the same." G explained with a soft smile. Emmet grinned causing a few tears to slide down his cheeks before he wrapped his arms around the older man. Emmet was in a mix of laughing and crying before it became just laughter.

"Better?" A slightly gruff voice asked.  
"Oh, You're back, B." The boy noticed, wiping the tear stains from his face.  
The two resumed their walked when something caught Emmet's eye.   
"Oh! A pretty flower!" Emmet said, suddenly leaning down over the pink flower.  
The short haired man chuckled and picked the flower and put the flower in Emmet's hair.  
"But, you're prettier." The man said, sliding his glasses up, revealing warm, gray eyes. Emmet said nothing, eyes sparkling. Bad Cop just smiled before closing the distance between the two, locking lips with the younger man.

"You may be different but, it's a good different!" B said with a sweet smile, pulling away from Emmet.  
Emmet just chuckled before hugging the man and kissing him again.

"/Sweet Bagels. This man is too darn cute.../"


End file.
